shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 Chernabog
2014 Chernabog is the younger past version of Chernabog and the true main antagonist of The Fall of Chernabog. Goal *Destroy the universe and then recreate it in his image History Starlight and War Machine managed to steal the Power Orb from 2014 Morag. However, while War Machine was able to return to the present, Starlight was unable to do so due to her implants interfacing with those of her 2014 self, causing Starlight to be captured by the 2014 Chernabog. Through this connection between Starlight and her 2014 self, the 2014 Chernabog learns of his future self's success and death, as well as the Avengers' plot to reverse the death wave because of the surviving populace being unable to move on without their loved ones. Realizing now that no one will accept his ideals and philosophy of maintaining balance even if he would succeed on it, the 2014 Chernabog decides to compensate this by changing his goal into destroying the entire universe and recreating it under his own image. He realized what was waiting in the future, so when the heroes obtained the Elemental Stones and Iron Man forged the Nano Gauntlet, Hulk/Bruce Banner snaps his fingers and life is restored, but not before 2014 Chernabog arrives on Earth in 2023 with his entire army. Fully aware of the transgressions of what has happened and is about to happen, Chernabog calmly awaits the arrival of the Avengers. After waiting for awhile and sitting on a pile of rubble, Chernabog was soon spotted by Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and Mac, who emerged from the destruction of their compound. As he played with a rock, Chernabog was confronted by the three Avengers and Mac and told them that they could not live with their failure and thus it brought them back to him. Chernabog further noted that he had always wanted to take out half of all life in the universe so the other half could flourish without the danger of overpopulation. Due to their relentless efforts to stop him, Chernabog had now realized that his plan was wrong all along since the survivors would never be able to stop remembering the victims, which would, in turn, lead to resistance. Now knowing what he needed to do to prevent this, Chernabog announced that upon taking the Elemental Stones, he would use them to destroy the entire universe only to then reconstruct it with new life so that the new populace would never know about the previous universe, and be grateful for the life they were given. When Captain America noted how the new universe would be built from remains, Chernabog said it wouldn't matter because the heroes won't live to tell them about, before engaging the four heroes in a brutal battle. During the ensuing fight, Chernabog overwhelmed the four heroes with his superior speed and power, and his immense skills with his massive double-ended sword. He defeated Mac in hand to hand combat. At one point, Chernabog managed to knock Iron Man out of the fight by using his body to block an attack from Thor's hammer, Mjølnir, before facing Thor himself. Due to the God of Lightning being weakened from years of inactivity, Chernabog easily overpowered Thor and brutally beat him down. Thor attempted to summon Stormbreaker to kill Chernabog, but he caught it before Thor could and attempted to cut Thor in half with the axe in revenge for his future self's death. Before Chernabog could do so, Mjølnir is thrown at his back and knocks him down. The hammer flies back to its wielder, who is revealed to be Steve Rogers - who has proven himself worthy to wield the mystical hammer, much to Thor's delight. Chernabog kicked Thor to the ground and proceeded to battle Captain America, who was now armed with both Mjølnir and his shield. At first, Steve Rogers proves to be a match to Chernabog, even being able to cast lightning at the Dark God, but Chernabog manages to dodge an attack from Captain America proceeds to slam the Avenger to the ground. Chernabog then removes his helmet and attacks Rogers with his sword, managing to cut him across the leg. Gaining control, Chernabog knocks Mjølnir out of his hands and then proceeds to break Rogers' shield with his double sword before pummeling the hero into the ground. With the four heroes defeated, Chernabog expressed in his seething rage that he will personally enjoy razing Earth and wiping out all of its populace in a way that he had never done in his previous conquests. Chernabog then summons his entire army, which emerges from his warship behind him. Despite being outnumbered and injured, Rogers rises from the ground and stood ready to face Chernabog and his entire army alone until he suddenly receives a faint radio communication from Falcon, who tells him to look behind him. Just then, a portal opened behind Rogers as Black Panther, Okoye, Shuri, and the Wakandan Army slowly arrived to the battlefield. Another portal from Titan opens to reveal Doctor Strange along with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Spider-Man. More portals began opening as the Asguardians, Howard the Duck, the Ravagers and the Masters of the Mystic Arts joined the Avengers' side. Pepper Potts, now donning a blue-and-silver armor, also appeared. After everyone forms up to face Chernabog and his forces, the allied teams charged at Chernabog' forces as Chernabog himself motioned his army to attack before joining the fight shortly after. During the large battle, Chernabog, during an attempt to retake the Iron Gauntlet from Black Panther, was halted by Ariel. The enraged woman, who remembered how Chernabog almost murdered Eric, hatefully told him that he took everything from her. Chernabog responded by saying he didn't know who Ariel was, but she told him that he would and engaged him in battle. Despite initially gaining the upper hand on her, Ariel managed to overcome him, depriving of his double-edged sword and lifting him and using telekinesis to almost tear him apart. During the assault, Chernabog furiously ordered a missile strike (though at the cost of losing much of his forces in the process). Though the airstrike was successful in keeping Ariel and the heroes at bay, Captain Marvel arrived from space and destroyed the Sanctuary II as Chernabog watched in surprise. Shortly after, Ant-Man and Wasp attempted to return the Elemental Stones to the past using the Quantum Realm, but Chernabog himself managed to halt their efforts and attempted to retake the Gauntlet in the ensuing chaos, before being attacked again by Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man. Despite their efforts, Chernabog overpowered the three before successfully taking the Iron Gauntlet, but before he could wield it, Captain Marvel stopped him and engaged the Dark God in a vicious fight. Chernabog managed to toss her away before finally donning the Gauntlet, causing energy to surge throughout his body. Despite the pain, Chernabog attempted to snap his fingers and destroy the universe, but Captain Marvel seized and forced open his hand, stopping him from doing so. Chernabog attempted to headbutt Captain Marvel, but she didn't react at all to the attack. Slowly being overpowered, Chernabog pulled the Power Stone from the Gauntlet and used it to violently blast Captain Marvel away with a punch, knocking her out of the fight. Placing the Power Stone back in the Iron Gauntlet, Chernabog was briefly halted by Iron Man, who tried to prevent him from using the Gauntlet, but Chernabog violently knocks Iron Man aside and donned the Gauntlet back into his hand. Having defeated all the heroes once again, Chernabog (with an evil smile) taunted them of their failure by repeating his future self's words that he is inevitable before snapping his fingers with the Gauntlet, expecting for the entire universe to be destroyed and all of its populace to be extinguished by his own will. However, this time, to Chernabog's surprise, his snap had no effect at all as the Gauntlet is missing the Stones. He shortly discovers that Iron Man actually managed to remove the Stones from the Gauntlet and transfer them to his armor in case Chernabog would get his hands on the Gauntlet. Iron Man taunted back at a shocked Chernabog before sacrificing himself by snapping his fingers with the Stones, causing all the Dark Order and their alien armies to disintegrate into dust at the cost of Iron Man's life. Watching all of his massive armies fade away into dust, Chernabog is left horrified and saddened that his goals for the universe have been undone. Realizing that there is nothing he can do to prevent his impending death, Chernabog solemnly sat back down in defeat, gazing at the sunset, and accepting his fate in despair as he is wiped away from existence. Quotes *Ryker's located the Power Stone. I'm dispatching you to his ship. *His alternative is death, then. Ryker's obsession clouds his judgement. *No, you won't. *Ssshhh. *Bring her to my ship. *Run diagnostics. Show me her memory file. *Impossible. *Where is this other Starlight? *Can you access her? *Search the duplicate's memories for Elemental Stones. *Freeze image. *Avengers. Unruly wretches. What's that reflection? Amplify this, Maw. *No. The same Starlight. From two different times. Set course for Morag. Scan the duplicate's memories. I want to see everything. *Nothing. Yet. They're not trying to stop something I'm going to do in our time. They're trying to undo something I've already done in theirs. *I found them all. I won. Tipped the cosmic scales to balance. *It's my destiny. *And that is destiny fulfilled. *I know. And you'll have the chance to prove it. *Daughter. *So, this is the future. Well done. *The arrogant never do. *Go. Find the stones. Bring them to me. *Wait. *You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive, but you've shown me... that's impossible. As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist. *I'm thankful, because now, I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom and then, with the stones you've collected for me, create a new one teeming with life that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe. *They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them. *In all my years of conquest, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now, what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet, I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much. *Where's Starlight? *I don't even know who you are. *Rain fire! *Just do it! *I am...inevitable. (last words) Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-13117.jpg Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters